Quade Akimbonstone
Quade is one of the soldiers that guards Flipverse country (where Tastyville and others are). He is a former active terrorist. His trademark was his "mustache del bigote suerte" and his strong muscles. History George is a post-war soldier that already retired from his job. He is known for the most active soldier that time, and have a lot of enemies. His most-hated enemy was Martin Groovehill, who seek revenges on him. When Quade is teen, Martin kills George with a shot in his own frontyard. Quade, angered, takes his fathers pistol and chase Martin. He shoots Martin at the leg, causing him to force down, kneeling, before caught by police. Quade finds out that shooting is interesting, and can help his poor family (he lives with his father). He starts to use the guns to threat banks to get money. Police are send to catch him, but no one have ever do. During his visit to the north countries (which is snowy), he is caught by Rick, and he plans to seek revenges on. But, after 10 years in prison, he finds out being evil is no good, now he is one of the soldiers that guards Flipverse country. Orders Papa's Pizzeria 3 Anchovies ( Top Left) 4 Green Peppers (Left) 8 Pepperonis (Right) 40 minutes Sliced into 4 Burgeria Bottom Bun Lettuce BBQ Sauce Well-Done Patty Bottom Bun Ketchup Tomato Well-Done Patty Top Bun Taco Mia! Beef in a Hard Shell Pinto Beans Nacho Cheese Peppers Mild Sauce Jalapenos Freezeria Large Cup Creameo Bits Banana Syrup Chunky Blend Whipped cream Butterscotch Topping Nuts Nuts Cherry Freezeria HD Large Cup Fudge Brownie Blue Moon Syrup Chunky Blend Chocolate whipped Cream Butterscotch Topping Coconut Shavings Nuts Cloudberry Cherry (Left) Freezeria To Go! Large Cup Fudge Brownie Blue Moon Syrup Chunky Blend Lemon Chiffon Nuts Sugarplum Topping Coconut Shavings Blondie, Cherry, Cloudberry Burgeria To Go!/HD Bottom Bun Lettuce Awesome Sauce Well-Done Patty Fried Egg (Tomato in HD) Bottom Bun Jalapenos (Mushrooms) Bacon Top Bun Pancakeria French Toast with Pecan mixable Maple Syrup Cinnamon French Toast with Pecan mixable Chocolate Chips 5 Butters French Toast with Pecan mixable Large Cranberry Juice with Cream Wingeria 3 Calypso Shrimps 3 Atomic Strips Green Pepper Carrot Zesty Pesto Dip Hot Doggeria Cheddarwurst in a Pumpernickel Bun Mayo Papa's Ballpark Mustard Pineapple Relish Papa's Marinara Sauce 2 Sport Pepper Tomato Large Root Beer Large Cinnamon Swirl Cupcakeria Liner C Red Velvet Cake Cake 1: Sunglow Frosting Butterscotch Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle) Crushed Peanuts (Creameo Bits) Rock Candy 2 Popcorns (Cherry) NB Cup Cake 2: Forest Green Frosting Strawberry Drizzle Crushed Peanuts (Chocolate Chips) Butterscotch drizzle (Vanilla) 2 Marshmallows Popcorn (Cloudberry) Pastaria Regular Malfadine (Radiatori) Hurry Curry (Papa's Marinara Sauce) Garlic Rush (Italian Seasoning) 6 Tomatos 6 Fried Raviolis (3 Prosciutto and 3 Chickens) Green Pepper (None) Poppyseed Roll Donuteria Donut 1: Pumpkin Round Donut with Blueberry Custard Azuki Icing (Orange Icing) Blue Moon Drizzle Donut 2: Pumpkin Pon de Ring Donut (Round) with Whipped Cream Vanilla Icing Cantaloupe Drizzle (Crushed Peanuts) Donut 3: Blueberry Round Donut with Hakuto Jelly (Lemon Chiffon) Cinnamon Powder Caramel Drizzle Raspberry Bark Quotes "I can shoot left and right, thats why i choose dual pistols" "I love to juggles my guns with this muscular arms" "Watch out Rick, i'll seek revenge some days!" "I wish i got four arms" "65, you say that's old? In my family, everybody lives long. We need to enter 90s so we can be called old" Trivia * He's technically 51, but in Stones family age, he's only 21. * He can simply lift a 50-kg barbels with one arm. * His height is 219, tallest of all soldiers. * He wons 5 FWF titles (Flipline Wrestling Federation) * He is one of Rifqitheflipper's FCs. * His favorite baseball team is Toastwood Turkeys. Gallery Category:Customers created by Rifqitheflipper Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia Category:Customers who debuted in Pizzeria Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Ppl who are never Absent Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Q Customers Category:Customers with jobs Category:Donuteria Category:Ppl that never will become a closer Category:Boys